customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Inspector Blore
Inspector Blore is a Hero Factory-allied inspector. Biography Early Life William Henry Blore grew up in Makuhero City. His family was lower middle class, and his grandparents were all immigrants from the planet Gaeilg. He attended a public school, where he had a strong sense of justice. In Middle School, he was once suspended for beating up a fellow student who was picking on a positroncally deformed kid. Two weeks after, a police officer came to his school and gave a presentation on being a police officer. From then on, all he wanted was to join the police. After he graduated high school, he did just that. Police He was able to join the police as an officer withought going through the academy. The reason for this was that he had majored in Criminal Investigations and Forensics when he went to Makuhero City Community College. While in college, he briefly dated future Forensics Officer Madeline Wheeler. He progressed through the ranks slowly, as he learned everything first hand. Eventually, he met Elyse Pinhal, and they became close friends. Training Inspector William Henry Blore, MCPD, is trained in forensics and in some forms of combat. He wields a small sword and a heavy pistol. He is a pretty good shot. He grew up with Professor Nathaniel Zib, and is friends with him. He also works for the Makuhero City Police Department. He prefers to use a heavy Magnum. Personal Information Personal Life Blore lives by himself at 23 Florn Street. The building is an apartment on the edge of the Shtok District. It is one of the few in this reigon that has living systems. While it is very nice, the building is cheap due to it's location. It is also close to the police office building. In an interesting turn of events, Pinhal moved into the same apartment complex without either knowing that the other lived there. Blore does not date. While he had one girlfriend, Madeline Wheeler, he quckly broke off their relationship because they had conflicting personalities. Since then, he has not had another girlfriend, although once he went undercover with Pinhal as her husband. This was merely part of his job, and does not reflect their friendship in any way. Blore is an avid coffee drinker. He prefers strong, dark roasts made in a french press. He likes his coffee black. He also drinks tea, though not as often. Blore also has a distaste for carbonated drinks, except for Cherkey Red. Personality Blore is a hard worker. He has a strong work ethic drilled into him by his immagrant parents. He does not like to leave something undone; if he feels it is necessary to work on something all night long, he will. He also does not like to not do anything; when he was at the hospital he tried on multiple occasions to convince both the police and the hospital staff to do their paperwork so that he doesn't feel lazy. He wasn't allowed, so he read old cold-case files. While he didn't turn up anything, he still tried. When he has a day off, which isn't often, he spends his day either fixing stuff at the apartment complex or cleaning up garbage at the local park. He is also a generous person, and he tries to help other people. However, he can be blunt and abrupt, so many people are put off by his personality. Those who know him don't find him to be mean, though. He also somewhat has a lack of tact, though being a police officer has helped him on that. Despite working with Hero Factory, Blore dislikes Heroes. He believes them to be cocky, arrogant, and often prideful. While Hero Factory deals with large menaces, the MCPD and other police departments take care of milder villains; he is often annoyed that Hero Factory gets all the praise while the police are taken for granted. When the city went dark due to the actions of the Copycat (see below), the police were the ones to take him down, not Hero Factory. Despite this, he does work with Hero Factory, albeit begrudgingly Appearence Blore has orange plating, and his torso and forearms are red. While this should make him a target, he has not discovered any bad side-affects. He wears a helmet that matches his body, and it is supposedly sniper-proof (though he won't let Pinhal test it). He isn't tall; in fact, he is pretty average on a physical level. He is equal to a person who works out daily. He is almost bald. Blore, like other MCPD officers, had a gun holster on his back. Skills and Tools Skills Blore is a forensics expert and, while it isn't his job, he does basic forensics until the real experts arrive. This helps the officers get a head start on crimes. His forensics training is the only thing that stopped him from being placed in the Major Case Squad. He is also a pretty good shot, although he isn't a sharpshooter. He is also ready and able to write reports, something many cops don't like. He is also proficient with swords, due to fencing lessons he took during school. This is a skill that he has never had to use while an adult. Tools Blore has a variety of tools. He has a vibro-sword, which he carries around in his car. This sword's blade pulses up and down, superheating at and allowing it to slice through many things, including doors, cars, and people. However, he has only used it once during an attempted carjacking. His primary weapon is a .44 Magnum blaster, which he carries everywhere, even to bed. This does not include government buildings, however. He also has a Paradox Gun that was given to him by his father. It can be modified to be a sluglauncher. Blore has a stungun/sphere shooter as well, although he does not use this. Cases His toughest case was the Bottler case. The Bottler was a theatric killer who wanted the rid Makuhero City of drunkards. Her M.O was to beat someone into unconsiousness with a bottle, and then stab them in the gut. The Bottler was apprehended by Blore, but she stabbed him before any backup arrived. Blore's partner, Sergent Elyse Pinhal, then shot the Bottler. Pinhal then performed First Aid on Blore; if it were not for her efforts, Blore would have died. His most famous case that he was involved with was with the Copycat Killer. The Copycat Killer would kill someone through decapitation. He would then impersonate the victim for as long as possible, usually around four days. When the victim's body was discovered, he would then blow up their house and everyone in it. Once, the Copycat Killer blew up an apartment, killing twenty six people. The identity of the Copycat Killer was unknown, until he killed the Mayor of Makuhero City. He was then able to impersonate him for two weeks. The Copycat Killer then revealed himself and somehow cut all power to the city. Once it was restored, four cops, one of which was Blore, went in to get the Copycat Killer in a covert mission. They almost subdued the killer, but he gunned all but Blore down with a micro-uzi. Blore then shot the killer in the head twice, thus inadvertantly stopping the Copycat from blowing up a full schoolbus. Two of the cops made a full recovery, while the third one had to have his arm amputated. He investigated the death of Zobort's accomplice. He deemed it a suicide, though he's still unsure, as all leads were cut and went cold. His current assignment is to apprehend the second Zobort killer. Appearances *The Investigation of Inspector Blore *Law and Disorder Gallery BIONICLE 061.jpg BIONICLE 062.jpg|Blore's stun-gun/sphere shooter. BIONICLE 063.jpg BIONICLE 064.jpg BIONICLE 065.jpg BIONICLE 067.jpg|Inspector Blore investigating the death of Zobort's first accomplice. BIONICLE 060.jpg|Foresics! BIONICLE 059.jpg|A close-up Pinhal.jpg|BFFs! Blore.JPG|A poorly cropped photo of Blore wielding his Magnum. MCPD 004.jpg|Reach for the sky! MCPD 001.jpg|FATALITY: The Takedown of the Copycat Killer (blue, left) Trivia *Inspector Blore is named after Inspector Blore from Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None. *Inspector Blore is a lower rank than Elyse Pinhal because she went through the Academy, even though he has more experience. *Inspector Blore is TW's Self-MOC. Many aspects of him also reflect TW. *Cherkey Red is based on the soda Cherokee Red. Category:Hero Factory Category:User:TakanuvaWannabe Category:Makuhero City Police Department Category:Inspectors Category:MCPD Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Modified Creation Category:Self-MOCS Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Ally